peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-03 ; Comments *John holds a competition to win five copies of Ken Garner's In Session Tonight, with questions (not about football) provided by Ken himself, but unfortunately the first recording cuts out just before we get to hear it (however, see comments on 10 September 1993). Two further files from the same stable continue after a gap plus several tracks from mixtapes: the combined timing indicates that some 17 minutes of the show are still missing. *Three tracks from the new Guided By Voices LP are played. Sessions *Flipper, one and only session. Recorded 1993-08-15. No known commercial release. 'Telephone' missing from available recording. *CNN, one and only session. Recorded 1993-07-27. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Files 1 & 6 & a begin at start of show *Johnboy: 'New Jersey Roadbase (CD-Pistolswing)' (Trance Syndicate) *Devon Russell: 'Watch Out (LP-Sings Roots Classics)' (Zion) *Trumans Water: 'Enflamed (Sic) (10"-10 X My Age)' (Elemental) :(JP: 'I had a most bizarre experience on Wednesday. I had an appointment with the incoming controller (Matthew Bannister) at 6 o'clock in the evening to have a beer and talk about life and so on, and having already let him down once, I thought I'd better get in nice and early, so I went to Stowmarket to catch the 1.30 train, and it was about five minutes late, you know, but that didn't bother me unduly. And this isn't slagging off British Rail, 'cos I know there's a kind of political dimension to all of this, and underfunding and all that kind of stuff, but it was one of those entirely bizarre journeys. By 5 o'clock, I'd got as far as Chelmsford. I thought, shall I go on? By this time I'd started sort of addressing all of the people in the train, or my compartment anyway, and suggesting that we went and stormed the first class compartments and actually sat down rather than standing up while we waited. Fortunately, I bumped into this fellow who'd been the guard on the train coming out...he'd been involved in some capacity on the train, and it turned out, he suggested to me that perhaps the best thing to do would be to go and catch the train back to Stowmarket, 'cos when I got into London, there was a very good chance that I wouldn't get back out again, and this did indeed turn out to be the case, because some people who caught the train I would have caught were sort of abandoned, according to today's papers, at a railway station just outside London at about sort of quarter to one in the morning, or something rather grim like that. Anyway, this chap on the railway and meself were discussing the merits of the Undertones. I said I'm a Teenage Kicks man, and he turned out to be a My Perfect Cousin man, and so, should he be listening tonight, here is exactly that record.') *Undertones: 'My Perfect Cousin (7")' (Sire) *Flipper: 'We're Not Crazy' (Peel Session) # *Loopzone: 'Highway 2000 (12"-404)' (MFS) @3 & :(JP: 'It turns out that my British Rail Undertones fan was listening: Mick Peters, Senior Conductor, on his way home after another hard day's work, I don't doubt.') *CNN: 'Shutdown' (Peel Session) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Barbed Wire (10"-Patio)' (Ankst) *''(11.30 news - edited out)'' *Bratmobile: 'Queenie (LP-Pottymouth)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Guided By Voices: '"Wished I Was A Giant" (LP-Vampire On Titus)' (Scat) *Greylox: 'Call The Cops (12")' (Buzz) &''' *Cakekitchen: 'Overexcited (CD-Far From The Sun)' (Homestead) *Flipper: 'Way Of The World' (Peel Session) # *Me: 'Funny Thing (LP-Harmonise Or Die)' (Pop God) *Hamid El Shaeri: 'الأقلام الأقلام (Cassette-Sha3byat)' '''& File a ends *CNN: 'America' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'There's a bit of a knees-up going on at Peel Acres at the moment: of course, I'm here doing my duty for you and I'm very happy to be in that situation, but I wouldn't mind being back at home as well, because our friend Lesley Fraser is celebrating her birthday as of forty seconds ago, so many happy returns of the day, Lesley.') *Jesus Lizard: 'Glamorous (3x7"-Lash)' (Touch And Go) *Black Empire: 'Cross The Border (12")' (Kold Sweat) *Franz Beckenbauer: '1-0 Für Deine Liebe (1-0 For Your Love) (Compilation LP-Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...)' (Exotica) &''' '''File 1 ends *Unwound: Valentine Card (LP - Fake Train) Kill Rock Stars ' §' *Valentines: Stop The Violence (v/a CD - Rudies All Round) Trojan''' &''' *Flipper: Telephone (session) # *Dave Angel: 3rd Symphony (12" - New Orchestrations EP) Fnac Music Dance Division 590239 @4 & *''(12:30 a.m.'' news) *Stereolab: French Disco (10" - Jenny Ondioline) Duophonic (Record gets abandoned after a minute or so, as Peel has problems with the turntable) '&'' '''File 2 *Senser: 'The Key (12")' (Ultimate) &''' :(JP: 'I'll have another go at playing that Stereolab track in just a moment, in fact just after this next one.') *CNN: 'Too Many Cars' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Because I've got so many excellent import 7 inches in the past couple of weeks, I'm tempted to make the spot between say 12 and 1 (I haven't actually thought this through), "Guitar Storm": that's the kind of trendy title that I should give it, and just play you loads of guitar records, 'cos there've been so many excellent ones. Perhaps I'll do that, perhaps I won't: you'll have to listen tomorrow night to discover which way I go.') *Stereolab: 'French Disco (10"-Jenny Ondioline)' (Duophonic) '''& *La Nouvelle Génération De La République Démocratique: 'Frein A Main (Brake In Hand) (LP-Zipompa Pompa)' *Guided By Voices: '#2 In The Model Home Series (LP-Vampire On Titus)' (Scat) &''' *Guided By Voices: 'Expecting Brainchild (LP-Vampire On Titus)' (Scat) '''& *Guided By Voices: 'Superior Sector Janitor X (LP-Vampire On Titus)' (Scat) &''' *Flaming Lips: 'Super Humans (CD-Transmissions From the Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros.) *Original Rockers: 'Push Push (12")' (The Cake Label) '''& *Flipper: 'Someday' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'And I've already had one correct entry actually sent in to our In Session Tonight book competition. That came from Scunthorpe: somebody faxed in a correct entry from there, but you've still got two weeks to get yours in, and if you have no idea what it is that I'm talking about, I'll give you loads of details in tomorrow night's programme.') *Tebukuro: 'Lost In Music (12")' (Delirium) :(JP: 'I was thinking actually that it was high time, because it fits in with modern thought, that this programme should have a name. I was toying with the idea of "Fat 180" (180 for the duration of the programme, Fat (Phat) you can spell really either way). No? Perhaps not. Back to the drawing board.') *Hum: 'Hello Kitty (Compilation CD-Caution! Hot Tips!)' (Dedicated) File 2 ends and 3 begins *Bum: 'At The Well (7")' (Lucky) *''(trailer for Paul Weller programme)'' *Alaska: 'Lost In Alaska (Moose Mix) (12")' (Baseroom)' '@1' *''(1.30 a.m. news)'' *Otis Mbuta & Matchatcha: 'Le Monde Est Fou (The World Is Mad) (LP-Le Monde Est Fou)' (Afric') :(JP: 'Another twenty minutes or so of that would have done me the world of good.') *CNN: 'Gambit' (Peel Session) *Magnapop: 'Lay It Down (CDS-Kiss My Mouth)' (Play It Again Sam) *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Contrary Mary (CD-Sittin' In With Lightnin' Hopkins)' (Mainstream) *Yo La Tengo: 'Nowhere Near (CD-Painful)' (City Slang) *Scan X: 'Metempsychose (12"-Scan X EP) Fnac Music Dance Division ‎590237 '' ''@2 *John plays the above track at 33 instead of 45 and has to cut it off after the time it should have taken File 3 '''cuts out after 1m 4s of of above track but in full on '''File 4 Tracks marked # available on File 4 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 5 Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 6 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) CB113 JP 1993-09-03 *2) CB114 JP 1993-09-03 Side A *3) CB114 JP 1993-09-03 Side B *4) best of peel vol 63 part 1 (with introductions) *5) John Peel tape no.80 side a *6) 020A-H02018XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *7) 1993-09-xx Peel Show LE192 *a) 1993-09-03 Peel Show L478.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:08:05 *2) 00:47:17 *3) 00:31:33 *4) 46:50 (from 27:43) (from 41:46 unique) *5) 46:15 (to 11:42, 20:42-30:20) (5:31-11:42, 25:17-30:20 unique) *6) 02:59:56 *7) 1:33:13 (to 44:48) (13:20 -17:33 unique) *a) 55:19 ;Other *1) File created from CB113 of the 500 Box. *2) and 3) Files created from CB114 of the 500 Box. *4) Many thanks to Mike. From Best Of Peel Vol 63. *5) From DW Tape 80 *6) Recordings at the British Library *7) Created from LE192 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1993 Lee Tape 192 *a) Created from L478 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo * 4) Mooo * 6) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (See Format: H2018/1) * 7) Mooo * a) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Competitions Category:British Library